Waiting
by Lex Ria
Summary: Blellie fans : This is what I think would be an interesting plot if Nellie and Blake both were casted on the show. Rated K for now x
1. Chapter 1

Jamie (Nellie)

Being a sophomore at a small-town Ohio high school sucked. No one knew you, but at the same time, they did. I realized that when I got my book bag tossed across the hallway by those stupid hockey jocks. AGAIN. It was only the second week of school, and I ALREADY felt my OCD acting up.

"Oh, what's the matter?" One of the boys mocked, laughing "Did you lose count?"

I felt my cheeks turn pink, and kicked myself. They knew. They heard me counting the turns on my locker dial again.

"Poor Jamie," He teased, opening up my bag and dumping it's contents on the hallway floor "Don't you just hate a mess?"

"She can't deal with it. That's why she chopped off all her hair!" Another replied, and I reached up to run my hands through the choppy strands six times before letting go.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried, crouching down as my papers fell across the floor, seeing everyone stare as I tried to find which ones went where. I had spent half an hour organizing that bag before school so I'd be ready. I did it every day, and now they had to ruin it.

"Hey, HEY!" I heard a teacher call, and I turned to see an athletic woman holding a mesh net filled with volleyballs walking down toward us. As she approached, the boys stopped, and turned to meet her attention. "Folton, Penski, Vendel, report to my office after school for detention." She commanded, looking down at me for a second before looking back to them "Get to class. Now."

"Yes, Coach." They replied, scurrying off like rabbits after seeing the big bad wolf. I fought back tears as I reorganized my things, and she crouched down beside me, her voice not at all matching the tone it had before.

"You okay, punkin?" She asked, handing me my notebooks. I nodded, sniffling softly; I hated crying, but I did it all the time. I couldn't help it; I hated it here. She continued, "You know, I used to get bullied, too. But I know someone like you who might be able to help."

She helped me pack up, and I fidgeted as I walked; my bag was all wrong. Nothing was balanced, and I could feel my pens rolling around at the bottom. I just took a deep breath, and watched as she opened the door.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I have a young lady here that I think may be in need of some personal attention." She informed, looking down at me with a soft smile. I was starting to like her.

"Oh, really?" The petite redhead jumped up, straightening a stack of pamphlets before walking over to us and smiling "Thanks, Coach Beiste. Hi there, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Um…Jamie Neelson." I replied, reaching up to shake her hand. I saw Coach Beiste nod and smile before waving and heading out the door.

Ms. Pilsbury shook my hand hesitantly, then turned to her bottle of hand sanitizer on her desk. She pumped it twice, and I watched as she ran her hands, one over the other, ten times and whispered the numbers to herself.

"You have it to." I almost yelled, shocked that I found a teacher who had one of the same problems I did. I had a hard enough time relating to kids my own age.

"Oh, you have a compulsive disorder?" She asked, reaching in to a filing cabinet and pulling out what I assumed was mine. She flipped it open, and nodded "Yes. I see that here. I've always had mine, from a time I was very young."

"Me too." I agreed, smiling "I didn't notice it until I started school, though."

"That's when most people do." She admitted, "Now, tell me…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I turned, and saw a tall man in a sweater vest walk in. He seemed to almost dance his way across the floor to Ms. Pilsbury's desk, and kissed her cheek before looking over at me. He blushed, and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hi there." He started, looking over at Ms. P "You have a student? It's after three."

"I know, but Shannon brought her in, so we're talking." Ms. P winked at me, and introduced the man beside her "Jamie, this is Mr. Schuester. He teaches American history and also runs the Glee club at McKinley."

"Hi." I smiled, lifting up my hand and waving hesitantly.

"Hello Jamie." He nodded, "It's nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm almost late for Glee club rehearsal." He kissed Ms. P again before heading out the door.

"Glee club?" I asked, curious. I'd heard about it around campus; they were this musical choir group that won Nationals last year. It sounded kind of awesome.

"Oh, yes." She smiled, shaking her head in a knowing way "They're quite a special group."

Special. I liked the sound of that


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew (Blake)

"Being the new kid's not the worst thing in the world." Sam Evans said as he slammed his locker shut and grabbing his bag over his shoulder "You can stick with me and Arite. We've got your back." He reached out, and I slapped his hand in thanks. It's been six days since I moved to Lima from New York, and I already managed to make to pretty great friends. I knew Sam from a youth group I went to last Sunday, and he sang in the church choir. I used to sing at our group in the city, but I was ten and sort of…outgrew it. Sam waited, his hands on Artie's chair, and looked at the clock for a minute.

"Oh man." He sighed, nudging Artie "Gotta jam to Glee rehearsal."

"Yeah buddy." Artie grinned, "Can't let those sweet harmonies pass us by."

"Rehearsal?" I asked, confused.

"Glee club." Sam explained, and I could tell he was excited "Show choir."

"That sounds…" I didn't know what to say. I'd heard about show choirs, and I'd even seen one perform once at my old school. It was pretty amazing. I'd always wondered if it was worth trying, but being an athlete and singing? Wasn't that a little strange?

Artie looked up, smiling "We took Nationals last year, first place. Oh, what." He reached up behind, and Sam slapped his hand.

"Awesome." I grinned, and turned on my phone. First thing I saw was a voicemail from Uncle Dawson:

_Hey Andrew, listen…There was a mix-up, and I have to go back through my route for shipment and inventory. I'm sorry I can't pick you up, and Aunt Sara's working in the office late. Take the bus home? I'll be home, and you might be out before Sara gets in. Call if you need anything. _

I groaned softly; I missed the bus by fifteen minutes because I thought he was coming to get me. I shook my head, shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Everything cool?" Sam asked, gesturing toward my phone.

"Uncle had to figure some stuff out at the hardware store." I explained, leaning against my locker.

Sam smiled, "I'm getting a ride from Carole after rehearsal. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking you home."

"You call your mom by her first name?" I asked.

"No, no." He laughed, and Artie looked up at him, knowing something I clearly didn't "Carole is my friend Finn's mom. She and her husband Burt are putting me up so I can go to school at McKinley, because both their sons are gone."

"Kurt made it to New York okay?" Artie asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, looking down "He's got a job working in some fashion thing. At least, that's what I heard from Blaine. Anyway, you'll have to come to rehearsal with me, but we should be done by four-fifteen. It's Monday, so we're just going to get our assignments and talk about our summers and stuff."

I followed them down the hall, my curiosity catching up with me.

"Assignments?" I questioned, "For show choir?"

Artie smiled, "Yep. Now would be about the time we get our first assignment, and we usually show it over the course of the week."

I thought about this "So, it can be any song, from any band or performer?"

"Yep." Sam said, "Just has to be clean. Well…pretty clean."

We approached the choir room, and I saw the door open quickly. A pretty Asian girl in a pink dress and striped socks greeted them.

"Hurry up and get in here." She exclaimed, her smile warm and welcoming "I haven't seen you all day!"

She leaned down, hugging Artie before Sam leaned over and hugged her.

"Hi." She said to me, her eyes genuinely bright and glad to see me, for whatever the reason "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm a senior, like Sam and Artie. What's your name?"

"Andrew." I smiled, and followed them inside.

"Hi Andrew." I heard as I walked in. I looked up, seeing my history teacher from earlier in the day standing before me.

"Mr. Schuester?" I asked, wondering if this was some kind of a joke.

He nodded, smiling "Sam and Artie trying to convince you to join?"

"Actually, I'm not really here to…" I trailed off as I heard the door open again. I looked over, and so did Mr. Shue, to see this small girl with cropped hair standing outside the door. She had on a short pink skirt and a black vest.

"Hi, Mr. Shue." She said nervously, taking a step in and looking around.

Mr. Shue smiled, gesturing for her to come in "Jamie, hello. Come in, come in. We were just getting started. Andrew, Jamie, sit anywhere you like. Okay, guys! Let's get started."

Everyone simmered down, and looked at Mr. Shue intently. He smiled "We have two new guests sitting in today. Say hello to Jamie and Andrew, and be sure to make them feel welcome."

"Are you going to sing with us?" a small girl with a very drawn out voice asked. I looked over, and she seemed to size Jamie up before turning on her heel and walking to her chair.

"Sugar…" Tina warned, and they sat down in the chairs.

Jamie looked over, and gave me a sideways smile "I'm up for a challenge, I guess."

Mr. Shue smiled, "I like the sound of that. Let's get started."

They stood up (except Artie, of course) and began to hum and buzz about their warm ups. Jamie looked around nervously, and I caught her glancing my way. I waved, and she smiled, just barely.

Everyone took their seats, and Mr. Shue clapped his hands together "Okay. We have two new students with us today. Everyone, meet Jamie Neelson and Andrew London."

They smiled, nodded, and I felt just about as comfortable as I would sitting on a jagged rock.

"First rule of Glee Club," I hear Sugar call out, and I realize that, despite the fact that they're right in front of me, I can't stop staring at Jamie "Everyone sings on their first day."

I see Sam's mouth widen into a big grin, and Tina glances at Jamie, looking slightly nervous.

"Now, hold on." Mr. Shue hesitates, "How about we hear a little about them first?"

Everyone looks at us, and I find myself starting in before I can stop.

"I'm Andrew, I was born and raised in New York." I took a breath; here was the hard part, but it was best to get it out of the way now "My parents left me with my aunt and uncle when I was seven, and I've been living with them ever since. We moved here so my aunt could find work. I'm also an athlete; baseball and hockey. And…that's about it."

At the sound of 'hockey', I see one of the girls, I think her name is Tina, almost jump back in shock. The others look at each other hesitantly, and I try to figure out what I missed.

"Is…Is this a joke?" I look and see a boy in a bow-tie with a worried expression across his face "I mean, are they hazing you?"

I look over at Sam, who grimaced, but I answer "No." It comes off a little more defensive than I intended, and I find myself talking before I realize it "You have a problem with them?"

"Well, yeah." The boy said, matter-of-factly.

"Blaine, take it easy." Mr. Shue warned, but it doesn't stop the ball from rolling.

"They torment us." He accused, looking around "They throw things at us, and slam us into lockers. They're bullies."

I'm about to say something, and I find myself taking a step toward Blaine. We stare at each other, and I have my hands clinched tightly as I retort "Maybe some people who are bullied may be bullies themselves."

I hate when people judge one person just because they hang out with a certain crowd. I need to prove myself.

There's a stillness in the room, and I hear a chair scrape across the floor. As I move toward Blaine, everyone jumps up, thinking I'm going to hit him. And I just might.

Until I see something jump in front of me. Not something; Jamie.

"Hey." She exclaims, jumping between us, reaching her hand up to my arm. When she does this, I realize how little she is. She really thinks she could stop me if she wanted to? She looks up at me, her brown eyes looking for something, but I'm not sure what. She lets out a slow breath, and I stagger backward, nearly tripping over a chair.

I look up at everyone, their eyes drilling holes into mine. Without a second thought, I turn around and walk out the door.


End file.
